The Trouble with Sisters
by nightmarelover
Summary: Spencer always hated her sister but she had Toby. Then Toby does the unforgivable by sleeping with her sister. She finds out Aria knew all along but never said a word about it. She and Mike are both alone on Christmas and Spencer plans to get revenge on Aria by sleeping with Mike. However, she realizes quickly that she is falling for him. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning of Christmas eve in Rosewood. Rosewood was a beautiful town this time of year. The snow was gently falling from the sky. People that didn't like each other during the rest of the year were friendly to each other this time of year.

Family was a big part of the season in many different ways. One could look out the window and see little kids playing in the snow which brings the adults of Rosewood a feeling of nostalgia.

If you were in Rosewood last season you saw something both heartwarming and magical. A man had proposed to his girlfriend here and they married before New Years Day. It was a wonderful holiday season. Coincidentally, that same couple lives a few houses down from here.

However not everyone is enjoying the holidays.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was one of the few not enjoying the holidays. She had absolutely no reason to be happy. This holiday season was the absolute worst of all time for her.

For starters, she was home alone. Her parents left her and went to visit Melissa. It didn't surprise her in the least. After all, they always loved Melissa more. That has been the case all her life.

At one point Spencer thought that if she tried hard enough she would get her parents to love her. She thought if she could outshine Melissa then they would actually want to spend time with her.

She tried everything she could. First it was sports. She always liked playing sports. She tried field hockey. It turns out she had a knack for it. She had won every game she played in.

Did that get her parents approval? She was bitterly disappointed with the result. Instead of getting praise for winning every game, she was belittled for letting the other team get one goal.

She wasn't the only player on the team so why was it all her fault? No one else in her family saw it that way. They thought she was a failure. Her bitch of a sister Melissa tried to get her to quit.

Spencer still played on the team just to piss her off. Even though field hockey didn't get her parents love she wasn't about to give up. After all if Melissa could get there parents approval and love so could she.

Her next attempt to get her parents love was through academics. She believed if she was at the top of her class then her parents would pay attention to her. Spencer gave it her all and was the smartest student of her year.

She thought that maybe now she would finally get the love from her parents that they gave to Melissa. Spencer was once again felt the slap in the face of bitter disappointment.

They told her she should have been at the top from the beginning like Melissa was. Spencer was one step away from hitting someone. Her parents had acted like they only had one daughter.

Spencer was done trying to please them. If they couldn't see how talented she was then fuck them. She wasn't some little girl who was going to cry because her parents never loved her enough.

She was a strong woman who didn't need anyone's approval. However, Spencer does have the love of someone who hates the rest of her family. That person was her boyfriend Toby.

Spencer and Toby had there good times and bad times. They called it quits a few times but they always got back together. He was the only boy she ever loved. He was her life. Toby was the center of her world.

He was also the person who brought this story to the present. Toby was the one for her until he committed the one act of betrayal which she could never forgive. He cheated on her.

If he had cheated with some random girl that would be one thing. It would definitely hurt but with time and effort she could have forgiven him and learned to trust him again. The person he cheated on her with was her sister Melissa.

That hurt her emotionally and mentally but Toby was physically hurt when he got caught. Unfortunately for Toby, Spencer had caught him when she had her field hockey stick in her hand.

She remembers how it all happened.

It was a few days ago actually when she was cleaning out her car. Spencer was walking inside with the hockey stick when she saw a shirtless Toby on top of her also shirtless sister placing kisses on her lips and neck.

When Toby saw her he immediately got off of her sister and started walking towards her but at the last minute he backed away a bit. Judging by the paleness of Toby's face, Spencer knew that Toby knew he was going to suffer for this.

Well at least he knew. He should have known when this affair started that he wouldn't get away with it. Spencer walked towards him until they were practically face to face. Toby tried to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like.

Spencer couldn't wait to hear the excuse he came up with. After all she could use a good laugh before she did what had to be done to her cheating ex boyfriend. They both knew that this was the final nail in the coffin of there love.

Toby knew the one answer that would save him. All he had to do was say "This is all Melissa's fault". It was simple. Spencer and Melissa absolutely despised each other. Spencer may not forgive him for this but at least she wouldn't use that hockey stick on him.

Who was he kidding? Toby was fucked either way and everyone knew it. Spencer saw him on top of her sister Melissa. Toby realized that there was no way of escaping Spencer's wrath.

He tried to say that it was Melissa's fault. Toby tried his best to but something was stopping him from getting the words out. Finally, he decided the truth would be the best.

Toby said " You caught me. I admit this was all my fault and I am sorry."

He thought the truth would help. Unfortunately for him it only seemed to make Spencer angrier. Spencer took her hockey stick and hit him in the stomach. He was crying out in pain. Spencer really hurt him good with that one.

Spencer was still furious. He was having sex with her sister on the couch and he had the nerve to beg her to stop. Spencer asked " Why would I stop when I haven't finished with you yet?"

Spencer kicked him in the nuts as soon as he got to his feet. This was relaxing but it was time to finish this. Spencer slapped him so hard she knocked a few teeth out. She then walked upstairs but not before giving Toby one last kick to the ribs.

That brings us to today. Her parents left her home so they could spend time with Melissa and Toby. That is what the note that they left said. She tried to explain to them what really happened but they didn't listen. Melissa had told her parents that Spencer had gone crazy and attacked " her" boyfriend and they believed her.

In fact they even helped him up to Melissa's room that night. The good news was that afterwards they avoided Spencer at all costs. That meant no snide remarks for at least a little while.

The bad news is that they left when Spencer wasn't home. They left when she wasn't there just to avoid dealing with her. So here she was home alone while her sister is fucking her ex boyfriend Toby.

She hated this fucking holiday.

* * *

Meanwhile Toby and Melissa were in a penthouse apartment in Philadelphia. Spencer probably thought they left when she wasn't there in the house. She was half right anyway.

They left the minute she left the room. Toby had driven them all night. He never stopped until they reached the penthouse Melissa said was hers. Melissa was doing really well for herself.

He went into the bathroom and took his shirt off so he could see the damage that was caused at Spencer's hands and at her Field Hockey stick. The bruises looked pretty bad but at least they would fade away.

Spencer's emotional scars were a different. She attacked him to show him the pain he was inflicting on her. Once he realized this fact he felt guilty. This wasn't the first time he cheated on her with Melissa.

Toby and Melissa hooked up at least seven times during his last relationship with Spencer. They even went on a few dates. Spencer's friend Aria had been the first to find out but she must have kept it quiet.

He knew this to be true because of the look in Spencer's eyes when she first walked in on them was one of complete shock. You don't get shocked like that unless you never saw it coming.

Toby knew that when Spencer was walking towards him there was a strong possibility of him being severely injured or even killed if she was pushed far enough. He had thought that if he came clean and admitted the truth then she wouldn't hurt him or at least she would put that hockey stick down.

He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Why didn't he move out of the way? He could have avoided that shot but he made no attempt to move. What was he thinking?

Toby then looked in the bedroom and saw the answer sleeping there. He couldn't throw Melissa under the bus no matter how much he had wanted to at the time. Melissa knew that he had tried to throw her under the bus but she still stayed with him.

He loved the girl sleeping in the bed. There was just something about her that made him love her. It started out as something that was purely physical. Over time however feelings started to develop.

Those feelings lead up to this very moment. When the holidays were over and school started back up, things would be very difficult. Spencer was still angry at him. The only thing that stopped her from killing him back there was the fact that she had held on to the belief that her parents would one day love her for who she is.

Now that she has let go of that hope there is nothing that will stop her from finishing the job. Hopefully she had calmed down enough not to attack him on sight when they come back after New Years.

He climbed into bed where Melissa instantly snuggled into him. Toby could worry about all the other stuff later. Right now all we wants to do is fall asleep with Melissa snuggled into his side.

So that is exactly what he did.

* * *

Spencer wasn't the only one who hated the holidays. There was another person who hated the holidays just as much as she did. That person was named Mike Montgomery. He was mostly known for being Aria's little brother.

That was a fucking insult. He tried many things to get people to see he was his own person. Did any of them work? Unfortunately, nothing he tried managed to convince people that he was anything but Aria's little brother.

Like Spencer he tried sports. However, field hockey wasn't exactly his sport. Mike Montgomery was a lacrosse man himself. He gave it everything he had each practice and each game.

He may not have won every time he played a game but he was still arguably the best lacrosse player in the whole damn school. All the teams he played against said that they wished they had him on there team.

Unlike Spencer, this didn't result in complete disappointment. A lot of people that he played against respected him. In fact he just hung out with a few of those guys last weekend.

Unfortunately, it seems the people who were supposed to be close to him still didn't see him any differently. To them he was still Aria's kid brother and nothing more. He didn't have Spencer's temper control.

Everyone realized that when someone was actually stupid enough to say that he would be nothing more than Aria's kid brother to his face. Mike glared at him and he turned as pale as snow.

That other kid was a pussy but that didn't mean anything to Mike. That kid is still going to get his ass kicked. Mike threw the kid against the wall with ease. Bet the little bitch didn't think " Aria's kid brother" was that strong.

This bitch who didn't deserve to be called by his real name, wasn't done suffering yet. Mike wanted this to end quickly so one punch to the head quickly knocked him out. This act of violence accomplished one of his goals.

No one called him " Aria's kid brother" to his face anymore. However, he heard the whispers. Mike knew nothing so far really changed there opinions. The people at that fucking dump they call Rosewood High were still the same ignorant pricks they always were.

This problem wasn't limited to the people at that school. His family was also a problem. Mom and Dad always loved Aria more than him. All she does is act like a bitch in heat most of the time. To be perfectly honest she is a whore. What else do you call a girl who has cheated on every guy she has ever been with?

It didn't matter to Mom and Dad what she did. She was still there favorite. Even though he is the one that is pushing himself everyday they still love Aria more than they have ever loved him.

However, a lot of this stuff was in the past. I mean they still seemed to love Aria more but now they are paying some attention to Mike. Mike decided he was going to let go of some of his pent up anger after witnessing these changes for himself.

Those changes seemed like they were going to be the start of something wonderful. His parents now went to some of his games. Aria didn't put her nose in his business for once in her life.

It seemed like life was changing for the better. Unfortunately, harsh reality reared its ugly head to snuff out the flame that Mike called false hope. He should have known that these changes were too good to be true.

The fucking pricks abandoned him for the holidays. They go and pretend to be good people for a while so they don't have to feel guilty about pulling this shit. If they thought they were going to get away with this.

They actually had the audacity to call and try to just there actions.

Aria said " We forgot. You cant still be mad about an honest mistake."

Mike realized that he should talk civilly. After all, there was no fixing this mistake right now and there was a slim chance that Aria was telling the truth. However, Mike was an angry and a passionate person by nature.

Passion and Anger do have a way of overriding that thing that people call common sense. In this case his common sense was overruled by those two powerful emotions. He was going to tell her what he wanted to tell her for so long now.

He got on the phone and said only three words " go fuck yourself.". He felt good that. It felt liberating to finally express his real feelings towards her. Mike could imagine the look on her face at the moment and he laughed at the mental image.

Mike's laughter quickly reverted back to anger. They still abandoned him once again just so the three of them could spend time together. He knew one thing for sure.

Mike Montgomery hated this fucking holiday season.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was both bored and lonely.

The only good thing about her being angry before was it alleviated those feelings of loneliness and boredom. Once she realized that there was no way to get her hands on Toby those feelings returned.

It wasn't fair. Spencer was a good girl. She never cheated on anyone. She was at the top of her class. She was the best field hockey player in the school so why is she sitting alone right now.

This sort of thing shouldn't happen to a person like her. It should be happening to people like Toby and her sister Melissa. She had to wonder how many times did they hook up behind her back. It had to have been more than once.

How could she have not seen the signs before? The time before she broke up with Toby for good, he had been showing signs that he was at least considering cheating on her. Everyone tried to warn her. Even Alison had tried to warn her about him but she didn't listen.

For once she should have done what Alison said and dump the piece of shit. At least she wouldn't be feeling like this. Now she is sitting home alone cleaning the blood of her hockey stick and shoes.

She cleaned them both because she didn't want the reminder that she almost lost control of herself. Now that that task was over, what should she do now? Then it came to her. Watching television may take her mind off things.

The first thing she saw on television was some heartwarming story about the magic of Christmas. Spencer thought it was bullshit so she switched channels hoping to find something else.

She kept trying to find something but it was all a bunch of fucking Christmas shit. Spencer actually was hoping that A would text her or taunt her or make her presence known somehow.

A always had a way of staying in the spotlight and grabbing the attention anytime she wanted. Stuff like that would be welcome by Spencer right now. At least she wouldn't have to sit at home and be constantly tormented by her feelings.

She waited until it was 3:00 pm and still nothing. Of all the times for A to go on vacation she would pick now. Son of a bitch, did everyone have somebody to spend the holidays with but her?

At 8:00 pm she couldn't take it anymore. She had to find someone to spend time with or she was going to go insane. Hanna was too cheery during the year and she is much worse during the holidays so she is out.

There was no way in hell she was going to spend time with Alison during the holidays. To be fair, Alison can be a decent person when she wants to be. Most of the time though she was a frigid bitch at best.

She had no idea what the hell Emily was doing so that only left Aria.

That is perfect. Aria is always home during the holidays and she usually just spends the day doing nothing. There was no way this would go wrong because it was the one constant throughout all the years that she has known Aria.

She took out her cell phone and called Aria's house. She called the house because she never answers her phone during the holidays. Turns out Aria's brother answered the phone.

"Is Aria there?"

* * *

When Mike Montgomery answered the phone, he was expecting it to be someone who would wish him a Merry Christmas. It was about Aria though. Of fucking course, it was about Aria.

It was about her all year long so why should it be any different now.

He was actually starting to calm down and now there is one of Aria's friends asking about her. Is she the only important one in the family. He was already pissed off from earlier and now there was another person asking him about Aria.

He was his own person for gods sakes. Why don't these people just ask Aria themselves if they want to talk to her? It was like everyone was trying to upset him and cause him to go on a rampage of destruction.

Mike was through being nice. He was nasty to Aria earlier and he no problems being just as nasty to one of her friends.

" Why the fuck should I care about Aria? I said this before to a lot of people but it looks like I will have to say this one more fucking time. Aria is gone. She is not her for the last time. She went with my parents and they left me home alone for the holidays. So call her phone and leave me the hell alone."

* * *

That was unexpected. She was expecting Aria to answer but what she got was her brother who was angry that he was left home alone for the holidays. She could understand the feeling.

Spencer knew by the tone in his voice that he was masking his anger with hurt. This couldn't have been the only problem. One problem should not be able to cause this amount of pain.

This was obviously not the only problem. This was just the problem that was the last straw. Maybe A was going to make her presence known. Now things were starting to make sense.

A was planning on recruiting Mike to her side. She wouldn't have succeeded in the past but with everything that happened lately she was almost guaranteed to succeed. If it wasn't A, then Alison would try.

She was building an army for god knows what reason and he would be the perfect tool for her army. After all, he knows everything Aria knows if not more and now he has a damn good reason to use it to hurt her.

Spencer couldn't let it happen. Joining either one of them would not ease the hurt. They would manipulate him and then when they were done they would more than likely kill him.

This wasn't going to happen if Spencer had to say anything about it. She had got in her car and headed over to Aria's house. She hoped she wasn't too late to stop him from making the worst and possibly last decision of his life.

* * *

Mike Montgomery was still upset about what had happened. He thought with Aria being gone for the holidays he would be able to relax. That is what should have happened anyway.

However, what should have happened and what did happen are two different things.

When the phone rang he was expecting someone to be calling for him. There should have been someone out there who cared enough to wish him happy holidays. He really shouldn't get his hopes anymore.

It turns it was one of his sisters friends. That figures. Of course people would be calling for Aria. After all, it was all about her during the rest of the year, why should the holidays be any different?

What did he have to do to get people realize he is not Aria's little brother but his own person? All he wanted was for someone to recognize him as his own person. He would do anything just to get someone to say that.

Why do people still think of him as Aria's kid brother? He has tried so many things. Mike is still getting over that nothing he tried working. You would think by doing the opposite of what Aria does people would stop thinking of him as just her little brother.

Well at least he didn't have to see Aria during the holidays. He was one tiny push away from exposing her relationship with Ezra. There were many times when he wanted to do it. After all, if he exposed this sort of secret everything would change.

People would no longer like Aria. They would whisper about her just like they were doing to him. All he had to do when he exposed the affair was say Ezra and Aria had threatened him. He wouldn't get what he wanted right away but at least with sympathy it was a start.

Then he reconsidered. Yes this might accomplish what he wanted but was it really worth it? This was his only sister and something like this would crush her. He didn't like her that much he knew for sure.

Did he really want to hurt her though? That was the question. Something like this could very well ruin any chance of a brother sister relationship between the two siblings. He had no idea what to do at this point.

His thoughts on the subject got away from him when someone knocked on the door. Maybe someone wanted to wish him a happy holiday in person. That sounded ridiculous to him but it was the holiday season after all.

When he opened the door he was met with disappointment. Standing there was Aria's friend Spencer. Was this girl stupid or something? He just got done telling her Aria wasn't here.

Now he was angry. She ignored what he said and came over anyway. He was being nice when he was on the phone all things considered. Now he was going to tell her off like he wanted to tell Aria off earlier only this time he wasn't going to hang up after the first three words.

He was about to go off on her when she started to speak.

" I'm here to see you."

* * *

When Spencer left home to come here she had no plan.

She didn't think about what to say beforehand. In retrospect, she really should have a game plan before she came over.

The only thing she had right now was a goal. That goal was to stop him from joining A or arguably worse, Alison. The only reason he hasn't joined either is probably because A is on vacation and Alison doesn't know yet . . . . . . or does she?

It doesn't matter since she got here first. She acknowledged the fact that both A and Alison will find out soon and that they both will try to recruit him when they do. Luckily, they didn't have to deal with that problem right now.

She was still thinking of something to say while she was on the front porch. That phone call really should have given her some ideas. However, she had followed her instincts and not her intellect this time.

It was funny with A and Alison it was intellect all the way but somehow intellect didn't play a starring role in this goal/plan of hers. It was bewildering that her intellect didn't even play a role until this point.

It was shocking for her when her intellect returned to be the star. It was just too bad that it came back as soon as she knocked on the door. She would have loved some more time but her time was up the second that door opened.

Mike didn't look particularly thrilled to see her. Well she couldn't exactly blame him for it. They both had bad years and they had to literally live with at least part of there problems but there was one difference between them.

Spencer had her friends. One of them happened to be the cause of Mike's problems. She noticed what he went through during the year. It shocked her to the core that Mike handled such levels of abuse and torment over the course of the year.

How appalling could the people of Rosewood be? If there ignorance wasn't bad enough, there actions were disgusting and that was putting it nicely. They had hurt him in more ways than one.

Most people tended to avoid him unless they had to speak to him. They thought Mike was some sort of freak show. Spencer never saw anything that would draw them to such a wild conclusion.

She hated not knowing and so to alleviate the feeling she did some research. Everyone she talked to said that he was a freak of nature but no one would give her a reason why they thought that way.

It frustrated her to no end. Everyone she had talked to personally have said the exact same thing. There was not even a rumor why they thought this way but still everyone did for some reason.

That kind of ignorance could really effect a persons mind and not for the better. There were rumors that he had beaten someone up because of there ignorance and judging by how he looked at this very moment, she knew it was no rumor.

He had hurt the guy and probably would hurt anyone else who set him off. She was incredibly lucky that A didn't know or didn't care about this. If A did, she would have had an extremely valuable tool at her disposal.

He knew a lot of secrets. That made him a part of this game of A's whether he wanted to be or not. He doesn't realize that he is about to be pulled into a game where losing means death.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was still standing there looking angry. She had better think of something to say and fast. She didn't come all this way for nothing and that is what this trip will be if she doesn't say something soon.

" I'm here to see you."

There was shock on his face. At first she thought he would slam the door in her face but he invited her in. That was a good sign but now she had to follow up.

Here they were sitting on the couch looking each other and they still had nothing to say to each other. This was bad, she had to think of something soon or else. Then she noticed something that would give her the perfect opportunity to at least talk civilly with him.

He was tense. It was like he was waiting to go off on somebody. A nice massage would loosen him up a bit.

She offered to give Mike a back massage. He accepted without questioning why. That was odd. Normally a person that has been through what he went through would question something like this. Those people were usually bitter all there lives.

Then it hit her. Mike didn't want to feel angry or bitter his whole life. He wants to be able to trust people. He wanted to be known as his own person. That would explain why he hooked up with Mona a while back.

Nobody would think that Aria's kid brother would hook up with the girl who tried to kill her and her friends. It actually worked but not in the way he wanted. They started to hate him for dating Mona.

This massage of hers was really working. Spencer could feel him becoming less tense by the second. Pretty soon Mike would be willing to talk. She was really good at this so it wont be long now before he starts talking.

" You're really good at this."

" Thanks. I had a lot of practice giving massages to my . . . ex boyfriend."

Mike tensed and Spencer immediately picked up on it. Him tensing up at her mentioning her ex boyfriend was indicative of a lack of surprise. He knew something about this mess.

She was about to demand answers when he started to speak again. He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes.

" So Aria finally told you about the affair."

There were many things wrong with that statement that came out sounding like a question.

" Aria knew already?"

" She did. In fact she was the first person to find out."

" How did she find out?"

" She caught them red handed."

She couldn't believe it. Her friend had known about this and she never told her. Of course maybe she had wanted to protect her from finding out. That idea sounded plausible but then she remembered exactly what Mike had said.

He used the word finally. That meant that Aria knew about this affair for a while. Aria has been keeping this a secret for god knows how long.

" What do you mean finally?"

" I mean she has had months to tell you about this."

" She had months to tell me."

" Exactly, there is something else though that I overheard Aria mention about this affair. How exactly did you find out about the affair?"

" I caught them red handed."

" That wasn't the first time they did that. In fact between now and the time Aria found out they hooked up at least seven times and that's just counting the sexual part. They went on a few dates as well."

Spencer was shocked. They were screwing around the whole time that she and Toby were together for the last time. Did they get together because Melissa was better looking than her? Did they get together because Melissa wanted revenge on Spencer stealing her boyfriends.

Either way Aria wasn't going to get away with this. She was just as guilty as they were as far as Spencer was concerned. The perfect way to punish Aria was sitting next her. In a few minutes she would be sitting in his lap.

Spencer took one look at Mike and hatched her plan. He didn't have anybody so it wasn't like he would be cheating. She was single so she wasn't cheating but she would still do this even if she was still with Toby. After all she had needs and he was busy taking care of her sisters needs.

Her needs would be taken care of tonight that's for sure.

" I had this outfit that I was going to wear for Toby on Christmas. Do you mind if I put it on?"

At this point Mike knew she was up to something. If he had to guess he would say Spencer wanted revenge on Aria for keeping the affair secret. Normally this is the part where he would say he wanted no part of this.

However, this time was different. Nobody was going to be hurt seriously. I mean Aria may be but at this point she has it coming.

Another reason was he was single. Mona disappeared without a trace. She is alive but for some reason abandoned him one day without any explanation.

The point is there was nothing or no one there to stop him from seeing just how far Spencer's revenge will go.

" Go ahead."

She went out to get her Sexy Santa costume and came back inside. After she had put the costume on she looked in the mirror. She looked sexy and she knew it. Then her mind drifted back to Toby and Melissa.

Did Toby hook up with her because she was hotter? People had told her that Melissa was the beautiful sister. She didn't believe that for a minute. Well she didn't believe it until the one guy who made her feel beautiful hooked up with her sister.

Then those doubts left her mind.

She didn't need him. If he couldn't see that she was a gem than it was his fault. She was going to hook up with someone who would both recognize and appreciate her beauty, both inner and outer.

That is another reason she is going to use Mike. The fact that he dated Mona is the fact that made her realize this. He saw past the picture that people painted of her and saw the beauty underneath. She wasn't worried about him appreciating the outer beauty part. After all, Aria claimed that they were intimate every chance they got. There was a rumor that it started before there first date.

If that rumor was true, it would be an open and shut case. All she would have to do is simply walk out there and the rest would be history.

It was time to see if the rumor was true.

* * *

Mike was sitting there waiting for Spencer to come out of the bathroom.

How long did it take for someone to change into an outfit? Normally, he would chalk it up to girls needing more time to change.

However, this time seemed different. It seemed like this outfit was more of a costume that left little to the imagination. If she wanted to model that for him, he wasn't really going to stop her. What guy in there right mind would?

Mike realized two things just then.

The first one was that this outfit wasn't just a plain old outfit. All the evidence pointed out to it being something sexy.

After all, Spencer said that she was planning on wearing this for Toby on Christmas. This proved that it was something that he would love seeing her in. Also, he remembered Mona doing the same thing for him last Christmas.

She wore this Sexy Santa outfit and they spent the night and most of the next day enjoying their Christmas gift.

It was a wonderful Christmas. If she wanted to model her outfit after massaging his back who was he stop her. Then Mike Montgomery put all of this information together and realized what it all meant.

She was using him. After all, you don't just go to your friends house after finding out your boyfriend cheated on you with your sister and just give your friends brother a back massage.

" How do I look?"

He saw Spencer come in the room and then made his final decision on this matter.

She can use him all she wants. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked in that. She wore a two piece Santa outfit and it showed off her assets. The top looked like it was straining to keep her breasts from falling out of it.

Then his eyes went south.

Spencer was barefoot and Mike let his eyes travel north and see her long legs leading up to a really short Christmas skirt.

How could this get better?

" Amazing."

It seemed like that was the answer she was looking for because she walked over to him and sat in has lap. The only way this would get any better was if there was a drink in his hand.

Spencer seemed to realize what he was thinking and noticed that there was a bottle of white wine along with two wine glasses close by. It was like fate was saying " do it stupid." She wasn't going to fight fate this time.

She poured them both a glass and then sat on the couch with her legs in his lap. They drunk the wine in comfortable silence.

One drink turned into another and another until the bottle was empty. Then it happened. Whether it was the alcohol, feelings of revenge, the Mistletoe on the end of her Santa hat, or some combination no one knew.

Spencer had grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him. It took a second for Mike to get over the shock but once he did he kissed back with as much passion as he was getting.

She had taken off his Christmas sweater and was about to remove his T-shirt when Mike's cell phone rang. Spencer took it and saw it was Aria. She could just tell her off right then and there but this was a special moment. Aria's brother was good with his tongue and he had amazing restraint but that wouldn't last much longer.

Spencer shut the phone off and led him to his bedroom.

Once they got there Spencer took off Mike's shirt.

She was about to go further but Mike had reversed there positions. He placed kisses on her neck receiving a tiny moan from her. Then his hands went to her back and untied the string that held her top in place.

Then he kissed her neck again and started going south until his mouth found his way to her left breast. He fondled her right breast eliciting more sounds of pleasure from her. His teeth were on her left nipple and she was screaming his name at this point.

Mike then took his hands and mouth off of Spencer's body in order to undo his pants.

Once they were tossed aside Spencer reversed their positions so she was once again in control. Mike's lips met Spencer's once again as his hands went to Spencer's ass. He squeezed it as she kissed him with a tremendous amount of intensity.

He kissed her face then neck and from there it was trail that lead to the top of her skirt. She was teasing him for awhile. She would kiss him for a while then he would flip them over and then it would be back to the same thing again with only one piece less of clothing each time.

He wasn't complaining. He was getting harder and harder by the second and the things she is doing to him makes him want to just take her then and there but she was prolonging this a little too much.

It was time to turn the intensity up a notch. He tore off her skirt and what was under it in an instant and threw it in some random direction.

Spencer now was feeling the heat between her legs. Her loins were on fire. She bit down on a spot on his neck and there would surely be a mark or two there and some other places tomorrow.

She had suddenly gasped with pleasure. It looks like he just marked her the same way she did him. He was either a quick study or had plenty of experience or both not that it mattered either way.

Her hands were roaming all over his body until they reached his boxers. They were thrown somewhere along with every other piece of clothing they had on. She had squeezed his ass like he did to her and he thrust his body forward.

He was rock hard now. She kissed the spot she bit earlier and then let her tongue glide down his body until it reached the top of Mike's legs.

She kissed the inside of his thighs and then she glided her tongue down his painfully erect cock.

She then put the tip of it in her mouth and began to lick the slit. There was a bit of pre cum there already and Spencer swallowed it all. She loved the taste and she wanted more now.

She took more of his erection into her mouth and began to suck. It was slow to the point of agony but then she sped up without any warning. He was writhing in pleasure under her expert ministrations.

She kept speeding up and moving farther down his cock every time.

Mike grabbed a fistful of her hair and used it to help her get more his erection into the warm cavern that was her mouth.

He was a panting and moaning with pleasure for minutes and then finally He shouted her name as he came into her mouth. She had swallowed every last drop of it.

Now it was her turn to feel the pleasure.

He flipped them over one last time so he was on top once more.

Mike dragged his tongue from her inner thighs to her core at an agonizingly slow rate. Spencer moaned in both frustration and pleasure. Instead of using his tongue he stuck two fingers inside of her.

She was writhing with pleasure.

He stuck those two fingers in as far as they could go before swiftly pulling out. Spencer's moans were increasing volume each new time he did this so he kissed her hard to muffle some of them.

She was ready for it now. He removed his mouth from hers and brought those two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. The taste was addicting and he was about get as much of it as he could.

He slowly entered her at first and then pulled out the same speed eliciting a small moan out of her. Then he sped it up just a little while claiming her lips with his own, taking in every moan of pleasure that happened to escape her lips.

Mike then thrust at a different angle and heard him shout his name. He knew he had hit her G spot and now knew exactly where to hit.

Spencer wrapped her legs around him. He was bringing her closer and closer to the edge with his skills in the bedroom.

She kept moaning louder and louder until she let shouted "Mike" and she felt the cum flowing down her legs.

He licked her legs clean of the cum and then rolled off of her onto the side of the bed.

Spencer laid her head on his chest and put an arm around him. Mike had gave her one more kiss before pulling her close to him.

Spencer realized that she was falling for this guy already. They had fallen asleep listening to the sound of each others hearts beat.


	2. Chapter 2 - getting started

**Chapter 2**

It was Christmas in Rosewood. A light snow was falling and people spent the day with there families. Christmas Eve was a night of passion for two people and Christmas could be the start of a whole new chapter in there lives.

Mike Montgomery woke up first. He had the worst headache ever. Why in the hell did he drink so much? That wasn't the only question he had.

He wanted to know why his bed feels so warm today. He turned over and saw his sister's friend Spencer laying beside him with one of her arms still around him. Then the memories of last night flooded into his mind.

He was alone when Spencer came over. Mike also remembered her changing into this sexy outfit which was now scattered all over the room. This proved last night wasn't a dream.

Spencer slept with him to get revenge on Aria. He knew he thought she could use him all he wants but this made him feel horrible. If he was going to sleep with someone, it would be because he liked the person, not out of revenge.

Most people thought he started hooking up with Mona out of revenge but that was not the case. They were meeting in secret for the longest time and he really started to have genuine feelings of love for her.

Once he was done thinking about Mona he went back to thinking about last night. He said he would only sleep with someone he really liked. Then he goes and sleeps with one of his sisters friends.

Did he like her? He didn't really know what the answer was. She was beautiful but that didn't mean he had to like her because of it. After all, Alison is beautiful but she is a complete bitch.

She was smart. Then again so was Mona. It seems like Spencer had all the things that made him love Mona. The only difference is Spencer didn't try to kill his sister and her friends.

Was he replacing Mona with Spencer? He didn't really think so. It was true that they both had the qualities he liked but they were two different people. Mona was the past but was Spencer the present and possibly future?

Mike wanted to keep thinking about these questions but he couldn't. Spencer was laying on his chest. Her warm body pressed up against his own was lulling him back to sleep.

He could answer these questions later. Right now, he wanted to enjoy this while he could. A few seconds later, his head hit the pillow again.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was still asleep.

She had fell asleep soon after the sex. Aria's brother had more skill in the bedroom right now than Toby ever did. With Toby it was always the same thing time after time. The sex felt good with him, she would give him that.

However, he did it for his pleasure, not hers. As soon as he was done he would either fall asleep or leave. This last time they were together she never had an orgasm. He would do what he always did when he was done.

This wasn't the time to think about her ex. There would be plenty time for that later. It was time for Spencer to focus on the guy sleeping next to her.

Did She like him? Yes, she always did but didn't realize it at first. You may doubt her answer but it is the truth. All you have to do is look back at there history. Lets look at the fling between Mike and Hanna.

Most people would say that Alison broke them up, but they would be wrong. Alison had nothing to do with the breakup. Spencer was solely responsible for breaking Mike and Hanna.

She had framed Alison for it. Was she jealous of Mike and Hanna? If you had asked her that question back then, you wouldn't get an answer out of her. Back then she didn't know how to answer.

Today she could say she was definitely jealous of any girl who was close to Mike. You could just imagine the things she wanted to do to Mona. Speaking of Mona , she was having a dream that involved her.

It was more of a nightmare really. She was dreaming Mike was going to leave her as soon as Mona came back into the picture. This caused her to open her eyes and hold Mike tighter to reassure herself that he wasn't going anywhere.

She knew she shouldn't be worried. After all, Mona went away for a year without contacting him. However, she was his first girlfriend and you always had some feelings for your first girlfriend.

There was no way she was going to let Mona come back and ruin this. Spencer really cared for Mike and after last night she realized something. Spencer realized that this feeling she got from being around him was strong. It was too strong to ignore even if she wanted to attempt to ignore it.

If the rumors were true, Mona would have to be dealt with quickly. She was gone for a year without contacting Mike. That was really a stupid thing do. However, she was his first love.

Mike may still feel something for her. The good news is that for now he is single.

It would be safe to make a move on him. Aria had no say in who he dated. Hanna may be a problem later but she would deal with it. There was a rumor that Mona was coming back soon.

Spencer looked over at Mike again. He looked so calm and peaceful right now, she didn't want to wake him. It was then Spencer realized exactly what she was feeling for Mike.

She loved him. Now that she thought about it, there was a part of her that always loved him. Spencer wanted to keep him for now and forever. Last night felt good but it may have been better to wait until after she told him how she felt.

It was better late than never in this case. Once she admitted her feelings, the ball would be in his court. Normally she would be nervous but not this time. After all , the only competition left more than a year ago.

To be fair, Mona wasn't the only competition she had to worry about. Hanna was quickly becoming a problem. First, she broke up with her boyfriend Caleb. Spencer didn't blame Hanna for doing that. In Spencer's mind, that was the only thing she could do.

After all, Caleb cheated on her with Kate. Hanna made the right choice and broke up with Caleb for good. Then, after she broke up with Caleb, she started showing interest in Mike again.

That was a big problem. Hanna kept hanging around Mike trying to get him to like her again. She never succeeded. Hanna didn't screw up all times she tried to get Mike to like her.

Some of those times she was close to succeeding. Spencer couldn't let that happen. She got Hanna out of the picture before and she could do it again. Spencer's plan to get Hanna out of the picture produced mixed results.

Hanna was farther away from Mike now, which was good. However, she was still in the picture. Now Hanna is trying a lot harder to get Mike to like her. Spencer was trying to stop it but it wasn't happening.

Hanna was worming her way back in little by little. No matter what she tried Hanna was getting closer to Mike.

Spencer realized that these problems weren't the present. They were problems to be dealt with in the near future. After all, Hanna was enjoying Christmas at home instead of taking advantage of her last opportunity to be with Mike. Mona might not come back. If she doesn't, that was fine with her. If she does, she can deal with that problem later.

Spencer currently had more important issues to deal with.

Mike was sleeping beside her. Once he woke up, there was going to be a lot of questions. There was going to be the obvious "what happened?" question. After that, the questions become harder until the big questions come up.

The biggest question is " Where do we go from here?". That question is the one that needs to be thought about. Spencer knew the answer to that question but maybe Mike didn't know it yet.

Spencer needed to choose her words carefully, that's for sure. After all, one wrong word could push him away. With Hanna running around trying to get back with Mike, it would be all to easy for Hanna to get what she wants.

If Hanna did succeed then Hanna and her will have problems. Hanna probably didn't love him anyway. She didn't start to get close to Mike again until after she broke up with Caleb.

Hanna would be sorry she was ever born if she hurt him again. Spencer was getting ahead of herself. Hanna didn't have him yet and now she wasn't going to if she had anything to say about it.

It seems that time for planning was over. Mike had just opened his eyes and sat up. Mike didn't notice her yet which gave her just a few more seconds to think about what to say to him.

Once she figured it out she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

" Last night was amazing." Spencer couldn't agree more. Last night was amazing. It was nice to know what he thought about it. She was worried that the first thing out his mouth would be it was a one night stand or never again. Since that wasn't the case, she was feeling more confident.

" It was. Last night was the best sex I ever had." It was the truth. Last night was the best sex she ever had. She never knew she could feel that way about someone afterwards.

After that was said they both laid back down on the bed. Mike was on his back and Spencer was on her side looking right into his eyes. Spencer then kissed him. She had to know at that moment if it was the alcohol that made her act that way.

Mike had kissed her back and that was when she knew for sure. There was a spark there. The alcohol didn't create it, it only showed her that it was there. Spencer knew Mike was about to ask why and so she started talking before he could ask.

" I had to know that it wasn't just the alcohol."

Mike had his unspoken question answered. There was a spark there for sure. Where do they go from here? That was the question he wanted an answer to. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer. Still, the question had to be asked and answered.

" Where do we go from here?"

" Last night was about revenge at first, we both know that. At first I thought I was just going to sleep with you one night and rub it in Aria's face. However, I felt something last night."

Mike now was sure where this was going. She said she felt something last night. That must be a good thing considering what she said right before that.

" It just feels right laying her with you. That kiss just a few minutes ago made me realize that I have feelings for you. I guess I had them ever since you were with Hanna."

" I thought Alison did since she was the one who broke us up."

" Alison didn't do it. I was the one who broke you two up. I framed Alison."

" So you really have feelings for me?"

" I do. I was thinking we should give us a shot. What do you say?"

He was going to say yes to that. Hearing her admit to breaking him and Hanna up couldn't have been an easy thing to do but she told him the truth. Hanna lied to him before. She lied all throughout the time they were together.

Mona wasn't any better. A new relationship would be perfect. However, there was something Spencer needed to know about Mona's army before they had a relationship.

" I would love to give us a shot. However, there is something you should know first."

" It has to do with Mona doesn't it?"

" Yes, but she isn't in the picture anymore." That was a relief. Spencer thought he was going to say he was sleeping with Mona and loved both of them. There wasn't anything he could say that would drive her away now."

" It has to deal with Mona's army."

" I thought they disbanded once Mona left Rosewood."

" That's what I wanted everyone to think."

" How are you involved with Mona's army?"

" I've been leading the army ever since she left." To prove he was telling the truth he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a letter, handing it to Spencer. Spencer read the letter and was shocked at what Mona said to him.

" So you just took over right after she left?"

" I took over soon after that but not at first. At first I said no. In fact I said hell no at first. I wanted nothing do with it at first. That group was horrible and it brought up memories with Mona."

" What changed your mind?"

Mike laid on his stomach and Spencer saw a scar on his back.

" Lets just say A certain someone thought it was in my best interests to take over." That made perfect sense to Spencer. A always did like to play games with people.

" I did change the army a bit." Spencer had to admit that was true. Ever since Mike took over, she and her friends haven't had any trouble with them. In fact they even saved them once or twice.

" Was it you who sent the army to save us from A?"

Mike nodded his head. Spencer had kissed him. What he did was so sweet. It also proved he wasn't the person everyone said he was. She saw the person Mona fell in love with.

" What makes you stay with this army?"

" It isn't A. At first, I thought I would hate dealing with them. However, I was wrong. Over time we all became close. I cant just abandon them. Im not going to be like Mona who abandons everybody. I don't know if I can keep this up though."

Spencer saw what he meant yesterday. He looked stressed, well more stressed than normal. That scar on his back made her worry. If he left them, A will go after him again. A might kill him this time.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

" Why cant you keep it up?"

" A is getting worse. Some of the army went off and joined Alison. Some went and joined A. If I don't do something soon they might all leave."

" You need some help." Mike had to agree. If he didn't get some help soon, it would all be over.

" I guess your lucky you got a girlfriend that can help you."

" Right now I feel like am the luckiest person alive."

" We can work on that later. Right now I need you."

His new girlfriend had slipped one her hands under the covers and grabbed his cock. She wanted round 2, she was going to get round 2. Spencer had pressed her lips against Mike's.

Mike was about to flip them over but Spencer had both of his arms trapped above his head. He was in control last night, but now it was her turn. Spencer was placing kisses lower and lower on his body and was about to place her lips around his member.

However, there was a noise downstairs and Spencer instantly stopped what she was doing. Mike's phone got a text so she was about to hand it to him. However, she decided to read it instead.

" Did you know that this army of yours was meeting today?"

" I forgot about it at first. Now that I think about it, we were supposed to meet today." That was a relief. She thought A had broke into the house. There was also a part of her that was thinking Mona was back.

" So is it one of them."

" Yes. The meeting isn't until later but there is one who usually shows up early."

" Who is it?"

" A girl named Nicole Johnson."

Spencer knew who she was. Nicole was an attractive blonde who flirted with Mike a few times. She never thought someone like her would be a part of Mona's or Mike's army. Spencer would never admit it to Mike, but she was jealous of her. To be honest, she would probably tell him just not in those exact words.

" Was she a part of Mona's army?"

" She was but I don't see how Mona put up with her. She would try to kiss me in front of her."

" Why is she still in your army?"

" Her flirting does get annoying, but she does have talents. Nicole knows how to read people. If it wasn't for her, A would have crushed all of us."

" So what your saying is you have an Alison on your side?"

" I guess. I mean she knows how to push people's buttons. One time she caused Alison's army to fail simply be getting one of her lackeys to get angry." Spencer had to admit that Nicole could push buttons.

Nicole must be something special. After all, causing Alison's army to fail was no easy task. However, that didn't mean she liked her. She tried to kiss Mike in front of Mona on more than one occasion.

If she was that way when he was with Mona, it would more than likely be worse now that Mike is her boyfriend. Nicole obviously wants to be with Mike. She has tried to kiss him in front of Mona. He was in a new relationship.

That was bad, but it didn't prove anything. Mike was the one who proved that is what Nicole wants. He said her flirting was annoying. That meant two things. One thing it meant was she has done it continuously.

Nicole doing this after Mona's disappearance proved she wants to be with him. It also meant that Mike has no interest in her. Spencer was happy when she realized that. If Mike isn't interested, nothing will ever happen between him and Nicole.

However, she was worried. Nicole never had a chance to be with him before. With Mona gone and Mike back into dating, it might be easier. Spencer wasn't going to let Nicole win.

" Do you have to go down there now?"

" Believe me, I want nothing more than to crawl back into bed with you?"

" Then why don't you?"

" If I do crawl back into bed, she will come up here. She has done it before." Nicole would come up and her and see her boyfriend naked? He was definitely going down there now.

Mike had got dressed pretty fast. It was like last night had no effect on him. It was probably all that time with Mona that made him this way.

" Aren't you coming?" He didn't want to be down there alone with Nicole. It always bothered him when Mona encouraged him to spend time with her alone. It was like she couldn't see what Nicole was doing

" Do I need to? Last night really wore me out." He wasn't used to hearing that. When he was with Mona, she was always full of energy the next day. Still he wasn't going to give up. He knew how to get her to come down with him.

" You don't need to but I want you to. Then again if you want me to be alone with Nicole . . . . . ." Mike trailed off there. He knew he had her then.

" I don't know why Mona let her flirt with you, but I'm not going to stand for it." Spencer didn't realize that sending him down there would leave him alone with Nicole at first. The events of last night and today were playing through her head.

However, Mike reminded her of what him going downstairs alone meant. She could trust him, she knew that much, After all, he told her everything and she didn't ask for anything.

It also meant that he would be alone with a girl who has feelings for him. It was bad that another girl was planning to make moves on him, but did it have to be her. Mike said he needed her for the group but things could get awkward between them.

" Go see who it is. I will come down soon." Spencer and Mike kissed one last time before he went downstairs.

* * *

Mike went downstairs to see who it was.

For a minute, he thought it was Aria. After all, Ezra's mother never liked her. He couldn't blame Ezra's mother for not liking Aria. He didn't like his sister all that much these days.

He was relieved to see it was Nicole and not his sister. Nicole looked good, he had to admit that. She was always attractive but he never really told her that. He never said anything because of the way Nicole acted around him.

Telling her she was attractive would only encourage her. Now that he is with Spencer Hastings, encouraging Nicole was the last thing he wanted to do. The bad news was it seemed like someone was encouraging her now.

This was proven when Nicole tackle hugged him. She managed to knock both of them to the floor.

She was on top of him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her mouth was only inches away from his. Normally a guy would love to be in this situation with Nicole Johnson.

Mike wasn't one of those guys. To him this situation couldn't get any worse.

" What's going on?"

He should have known better than to think that. This was Rosewood. Things could always get worse around here. Spencer had just come down the steps and looked pissed for a second. Then she just looked indifferent.

Spencer didn't want to let Nicole know that she got to her. Mike should have told her more about Nicole. However, it didn't seem like a good time to tell her about another girl earlier.

They were in bed together. What guy would be stupid enough to talk about another girl right after they had sex with there girlfriend? Mike wasn't one of those guys. The only reason he told her about Mona's army was because he didn't want to start off on a lie.

The good news was she only looked like she was mad at Nicole. Mike sat on the couch to wait for the others. It seems like Nicole wasn't done trying to flirt with him because she sat down next to him.

Spencer was angry, but she wasn't going to let it show. After all, getting mad is what Nicole wants her to do. Nicole took her spot on the couch. That's what Nicole thought anyway.

Spencer sat in Mike's lap. He put his arms around her waist. Spencer wasn't angry at him anymore.

" When are the others coming?" He hoped they were coming soon. Spencer looked like she was about five minutes from killing Nicole.

" They wont be here for awhile." They better not get here for awhile. Nicole already had to deal with this new girl in Mike's life. She didn't need anyone else coming in and ruining her plans.

" I wouldn't be too sure about that if we were you." This statement came from two blonde male twins. Both of the twins were muscular and were mostly used for protection. They were the first people Mike put in his army that weren't in another army first.

One of the twins was named Jacob. The other was named Jason.

Mike was happy to see them, but Nicole wasn't thrilled with there arrival.

" What are you two doing here?" Nicole asked the twins. She told them to show up hours later. Now they're both here and they have ruined her plan for today. There was always next time but still this was a golden opportunity they just ruined for her.

" We thought you would try something again." Spencer liked the twins already. They must have stopped her on more than one occasion which would explain why Mona hadn't killed her.

" The meeting isn't supposed to be for a few hours." Mike was glad to see them, but they were really early even for them. Was the meeting in a couple of hours? He couldn't remember anything about this meeting.

" We decided to do it early this year, don't you remember? We always do the holiday meetings early so we can enjoy the rest of the holidays together."

Mike suddenly remembered it. He was the one who suggested that these meetings start and end early. He should be able to remember this stuff.

" Are you okay?" Spencer was worried about her boyfriend. Now that she thought about it, he didn't look so good yesterday and that was before the alcohol came into the picture. Now it seems like he cant remember something that was important to his group.

"I'm fine. I just forgot about it, that's all." Spencer didn't believe him, but she let it go for now. He didn't look like he was sick and this meeting was important to him. Also, the meeting was supposed to be an early one so it shouldn't be too strenuous. However, if he looks like he is getting worse than the meeting is over for him.

The twins could take over in his spot. It seems like the twins knew what she was thinking because the nodded after her unspoken thoughts. She would refrain from killing Nicole, but only because she is a valuable part of Mike's group.

" It seems that A has decided to stop going after us."

" I wouldn't be too sure of that Nicole. A may have backed off for now, but A hasn't given up on trying to destroy us yet." Before Nicole could say anything else four others came in.

The first one was Jenna Marshall. She wasn't always apart of Mona's group. After Mona disappeared she joined up with Mike's army. It was either that or join Alison. She wasn't going to do that if she didn't have to.

The second and third were brother and sister. The brother was tall with black hair. His name was Tyler. The sister was a brunette named Rebecca. Tyler and Rebecca were the ones who oversaw the tasks that the grunts/soldiers carried out.

" Who's the fourth girl in back?"

" That's an easy one. The girl is . . . . . . . . .. " Mike couldn't answer Spencer's question. He had no idea who that was. The girl was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. Mike couldn't see the face.

Spencer however saw something. She saw the girl had blonde hair. The wheels started turning. There was only one blonde girl she could think of that would want to spy on a meeting like this.

She couldn't prove it was Alison yet. After all, the blonde hair doesn't prove anything. Mike's group has a lot of blondes by the looks of it. The jeans and the hoodie didn't prove that it was Alison.

It seems whoever this stranger was knew what Mike wanted to know. She pulled out a letter and handed it to him. He took a look at it and then handed it to Spencer. Spencer wasn't happy when she read the letter.

According to the letter, Mona knew about the group and was helping Mike by sending him a new member. That made no sense at all. Mike said that he hasn't seen Mona for a year and the last communication was a letter.

Spencer knew in her heart, Mike told her the truth when he talked about Mona. How was Mona able to keep up with this group if she had abandoned them a year ago? She knew one thing for certain. This new girl was trouble.

" I don't trust her Mike."

" What do you think I should do?"

" She cant do anything bad yet. I say we let her stay and do nothing until we figure out who that is."

" Agreed. Do you have any idea who she might be?"

" She seems familiar, but I cant figure it out. Just do what you normally do and let me figure this out." Mike liked the sound of that and he kissed Spencer. Now might not be the best time for that, but he couldn't help it. She was sitting on his lap wearing one of the t shirts that were in his room.

Spencer kissed him back and noticed Nicole was glaring at her. Nicole had the nerve to look at her like she was making out with her boyfriend. Spencer decided to show Nicole who Mike belonged to.

She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They were about to go farther when they realized they had an audience. Mike had found the one problem with these early meetings.

" What do we do about Alison?"

" I say we kill her." This statement came from Jenna.

" She is more trouble than she's worth." Spencer thought Nicole made a good point there.

Her boyfriend mentioned to the group the amount of people that defected to Alison's group. Spencer was angry at Alison. She is putting her boyfriend in danger. If this group goes, he would be a sitting duck for A.

The thought of what A would do to him made her sick. A would kill him the minute this group wasn't around. Alison probably knew that which made this whole situation a lot worse.

She then noticed something out of the corner of the eyes. It was that girl in the hoodie. She started fidgeting when she heard the word kill. Spencer also believed she caught a brief glimpse of her face.

So that was the girls game? She actually thought that her plan was going to work. Well she was going to put a stop to that.

" What do you think we should do about Alison?" Spencer was sure she had Alison here. There is no way she could answer that question without her giving off some clue that the girl in the hoodie is Alison DiLaurentis.

The girl didn't answer the question. Now Mike decided to give it a try. He also planned for his questions to reveal who this person really is although it is pretty obvious to everyone who she really is.

If that person is indeed Alison DiLaurentis, one thing was clear. She wouldn't say a word. Alison wouldn't risk anyone recognizing her voice or the way she answers questions. At least she seemed to know what the consequences would be for spying on this meeting.

Mike had to give Alison credit. She was either the bravest or the dumbest person in Rosewood. Surely she knew that she would get caught. If she knew she would get caught spying, then why try it?

It really didn't matter why she did what she did. Alison couldn't be allowed to leave until they got to the bottom of this. There was just too much on the line to do so.

Mike didn't think Alison was here to sabotage them. If her goal was to sabotage, she wouldn't have come herself. She may be in disguise but everyone in that room knew who was under the hoodie.

Mike was going to drag this out a bit. They all knew who it was. It was obvious to everyone there. He knew that Alison knew no one would fall for this. She must have planned to get caught.

There was no need to rush things. After all, she was all but unmasked and the others are blocking the exit. He wasn't going to underestimate Alison. She was still just as dangerous as ever.

He saw Jacob and Jason slowly reach for there guns. Mike shook his head in there direction and they put their hands down on there sides. Killing her would solve a few problems, he had to admit that.

With her gone, there would be no more defectors. Then he could punish those who made the mistake of betraying this group. Also, with Alison gone no one would stand in the way of his army.

However, Alison wasn't all bad. Killing her would cause a few problems. She was the only person in Rosewood besides himself that fought against A. Alison fighting A surprised Mike.

He thought that A and Alison would be working together. Then Mike's thoughts drifted towards A. It was pretty obvious that this person is Alison. The evidence clearly supported the idea.

What if it was too obvious? This could be one of A's many tricks. Mike and the others would think that this person was Alison. What was the next part of that plan? I mean it was a trap for sure, but what kind of trap would it be?

Either way it was crucial that this person, whoever they were remain her, alive and talking. If it wasn't Alison, it was someone working for her or A. They could have valuable information.

" Were you here for the last job we did?" Mike was sure he had her now. No matter how this person answered, they would give him a huge clue to there identity.

If the girl answered Yes, that meant she was working for Alison. After all, on the last job A didn't play any role whatsoever. It was just his group trying to stop Alison's from doing whatever they were attempting to do. He would have to look into that later.

If the girl answered No, that meant this person was working for A. A was the only one who had no clue as to what that last job entailed.

Was Mike worried about this girl lying to him? No, he wasn't. Mike, along with everyone else in this room knew when someone was lying. He also made sure that this girl got a glimpse of Jacob and Jason's guns.

This girl knew what the consequence of lying would be.

All he had to do now was wait for her answer.

* * *

Toby was lying in the bed with one of the girls that he loved.

It was true that Toby cheated on Spencer with her sister Melissa. Everyone now knows that Toby and Melissa are together. Aria was the first one to discover him stabbing her friend in the heart.

Aria was furious at first. She was ready to tell Spencer everything. He couldn't let that happen. Toby begged Aria not to tell Spencer. He had said he would do anything as long as she didn't tell. He would have gotten on her knees and begged if she told him to.

Little did he know, what she wanted from him involved her getting down on her knees. That started his relationship with Aria. Aria didn't blackmail him after that. The sad thing was she didn't need to.

The next time he went to her in her bedroom. He could remember everything about that time. Spencer was away for the weekend. Melissa didn't want to sleep with him at all that weekend.

He came into her bedroom to find her in her bra and panties. She had her back to him and took off her bra. He wrapped her arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck.

That was the start of a physical relationship. Aria didn't really complain about him going back to Melissa. She always was waiting for him even though she was technically still with Ezra.

It had stirred up feelings of jealousy in Toby. He didn't tell Aria to break up with Ezra. It wasn't because he would be a hypocrite if he did. It was because he believes that she still has feelings for Fitz.

He couldn't take this anymore. Toby couldn't stand the thought of them together anymore. Thinking about it made him want to kill Ezra. He also realized he didn't love Melissa as much as he thought.

She was always pushing him. Melissa always had to be in control.

The affair started because of her. He was happy to just leave Melissa alone, but Melissa had different ideas.

He wanted to be with Aria, but could he break Melissa's heart?

* * *

They were still waiting for this girls answer.

She couldn't leave, Mike made sure of that. This girl wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers. Personally, he didn't see the point of this. It was pretty obvious who this girl was.

Alison was a lot of things, but she wasn't perfect. The letter that was supposedly from Mona was obviously a fake. If it was real, Mona would have written a love letter not an explanation for him. She did that before and she never changed.

Now he was bored. Were they really going to drag this out any longer? No. Thanks to this plan of his they didn't have to. You see this whole meeting was a trap. It was a perfect trap.

Ali and A would force themselves to spring it. There egos would not allow them to ignore this opportunity. Now that he thought about it, he knew which one sprung the trap.

Alison thinks she can just walk in here. Jenna warned him all about her and they came up with this plan. In fact Jenna is sneaking up behind her now.

" Now." Mike shouted the obvious keyword. She ripped off the hood and it was Alison all along. The fact that the person in the hood played his game for so long proved it was her.

The time for games was over.

Jacob and Jason stood in front of Mike and Spencer with there guns drawn and pointed at Alison.

" Don't shoot."

" Why not? Your always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. Its time to put a stop to it once and for all."

Then Alison said something that neither Mike or Spencer ever imagined she would say.

" I need your help."


End file.
